Reflection
by magicwings123
Summary: A Girl Named Aya discovers a whole other world waiting for her on the other side of the mirror The Genres in this are Romance,Adventure,Drama,Comedy,Fantasy,Tragedy
1. Prologue

Prologue

Have you ever wonder what was on the other side of the mirror? Is it really just a mirror or is it a whole other world. A special girl is about to find out and that it's going to change her life forever what's on the other side of the mirror, She will find out about her past and what's about to happen to her if she does not stop the evil on the other side.

There will be Fantasy,Love,Tragedy,Drama, Adventure and Comedy in this Story


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sun rays shown through the window, as the curtain slowly waved in the wind, Aya rubbed her eyes and made a big yawn while slowly getting up from her bed.

Aya went to her dresser and sat down on a chair then slowly brushed her hair as she looked into her mirror. She observed her face in the mirror, all she saw was her big brown eyes and her short hair with her two long pieces of hair on each side of her face. She sighed and got up to go get dressed for the day.

Aya got her clothes on and went down stairs to make breakfast. She had to hurry up and eat because she had a long day at work today, but she also had errands to run before work. Aya quickly packed her bag with her work clothes and wallet and as she was about to run out the door, she ran back up the steps to her room and got her necklace. That necklace was given to her by her grandma and the last words she said to Aya were "This is the key to your past".

Aya has been living alone since her grandma died. She has no known relatives around, but she does have her one friend she's known since she was little. Kizu is his name she always found him a little odd but she always seen him as a big brother.

While walking she saw his shop, so she decided to stop by. "Helloooooo Kizu.. You in here." Aya slowly crept in the shop looking around. A luminous voice over her said "What are you doing snooping around in my shop Aya". Aya got spooked for a second then turned around and had a big smile on her face and hugged Kizu. He was surprised for a second then patted her head and smirked a little.

Aya backed up for a second and looked at him, He had long silver hair in a braid to the side and dark clothing on like usual. His blue eyes were staring at her fiercely. "What is it" he questioned. Aya shook her head and just started to roam his shop.

"Is there any of those sweet mangos I normally get from you" She asked while rummaging through some jars. Kizu crossed his arms and said "I have one jar left but it will cost 10 bucks…" Aya scowled and came up to him and said "I have something you like that I can trade for your mangos".

Kizu raised a brow at her and smirked. "oh and what is that?" Aya grabbed something from her bag and there Kizu saw it was a big bag full of marshmallows.

Kizu jerked his head and looked straight at the bag. He gritted his teeth. Aya shook the bag and looked at him with an eager smile. "Common you know you want it", Kizu sighed and snatched the bag from her hand and then went to the counter and put the jar of mangos in a bag. Kizu looked at Aya and saw that she was wearing the necklace that her grandmother gave her; it shined bright for a second then dulled down.

Aya rushed up to Kizu and was right in his face "Is something wrong?" She asked. Kizu shook his head and said "it's nothing... All I have to say is… please be careful on your way home from work today okay". Aya took a step back and shook her head up and down then took the bag and walked out the shop.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The day had been long and Aya was tired from work. She was just about to get off but she had one more table to serve, so she put on a big smile and walked to the table and asked for their order. Aya looked at the men while waiting on their order they gave off a bad vibe but she shook it off. They finally gave an order, Aya wrote it down then asked if there was anything else they needed they shook their head then looked at each other. Aya went back to give the order to the kitchen then went back out to clean some tables since it was almost closing time.

Aya finally got off work; she had to take some trash out before she left. "God my back is killing me" She sighed and started to walk home. Aya was thinking what Kizu said earlier to her, the night was silent with just a brisk of cold air.

Aya was almost home but she hears some footsteps so she had to walk past her home she didn't want anyone knowing where she lived. Aya was getting scared, she quickly turned a corner and looked back there was no one there she sighed with relief.

She looked up and was stopped in her tracks by four men. It was the same men from the restaurant. "Um hello is there something you need…" Aya said nervously while slowly backing up. One of the guys smirked and snickered. She took another step back, when she saw one of the guys make a move towards her she started running. Aya herd them coming from behind her she was trying her hardest to find a safe place but they were too close behind her. Aya turned the corner, there was a dead end. She looked back panting with sweat on her face and backed up to the wall. The guys were right there staring at her with menacing eyes.

"Guess we get to play with our trapped little kitten" one of the guys said while grabbing her arm, Aya struggled to get from his grip but then the other three grabbed her as well. Tears started forming in her eyes, "Please someone help me….anyone…please" Aya whimpered. The men just laughed and started to rip at her clothes, Aya closed her eyes and was preparing herself for what was about to happen. Then all of a sudden she heard a thud and she felt the men loosen their grip. "Who the hell are you!" one of them yelled.

Aya opened one of her eyes and saw there was a man stand right before them. "If you don't let that girl there go I'm going to be your worst nightmare" the mysterious man said while smiling. The men looked at each other and rolled their eyes. The man across from them looked at Aya and said "Girl close your eyes as tight as you can and wait till I say open ok". Aya didn't know whether to trust him or not but she had no other choice, she closed her eyes and waited. She felt extreme heat coming from in front of her and heard screams. Aya was scared and started shaking but then there was nothing but silence.

There were footsteps coming up to her, Aya stood very still and listened. "Open your eyes" the man whispered in her ear. She opened her eyes and blushed when she saw the man inches from her face. The man had medium length dark red hair that faded into black tips and brown eyes. Aya looked to the side of him, the men were gone and there was nothing left but what looked like burn marks on the ground. She looked back up at him and said "Thank you for rescuing me from those guys". The man took a step back and said "it was no problem I just happen to pass by", Aya raised a brow and looked at him, and she kept blushing every time she looked at his face.

Aya shook her head and just smiled at him. "Well I have to get going…thank you again" she said while walking past him. She herd the man turn and say "I don't get a reward", she stopped and turned around and asked him "What kind of reward are you asking for sir?"

The man smiled and walked up to her, Aya froze and looked up at him. "I also need to tell you something after I get my reward." He said while looking down at her with a serious face. "Um ok….." She said while looking at him trying not to blush.

The man smiled and quickly took his reward, before she knew it his lips were on hers. Even though it was a cold and brisk night, the warmth from his lips was enough to warm her whole body. Aya looked at him when he pulled away. "I need you to meet me tomorrow at 5 at Rose Park" he said with a stern face while turning around and then disappeared. Aya stood there trying to take in all that happen. All she could think about was the kiss and what he said, she forgot about the guys that tried to assault her. Aya started to walk out of the alley way and looked around and there was no one around, she quickly hurried on home. Aya got to her door and quickly got in.

Aya took off her shredded clothes and got in the shower; the steam was coming over the shower curtains and fogged up the mirror. Aya got out and wrapped a towel around her body. She went up to the mirror and wiped some of it off and looked at her face, and then her eyes stared at her lips. "Wait a minute…"she said and stood in shock, then with an angry voice she yelled "THAT DANM BASTARD TOOK MY FIRST KISS!" Aya calmed down for a second then went out of the bathroom up to her bedroom; she laid her necklace on her dresser and went to put a night gown on.

She plopped down on her bed and grabbed one of her pillows to her chest. Aya thought about the man and blushed really hard and started to roll around on her bed. "AARGGHHH...That man…" She exclaimed; Aya sat up on her bed while hugging her pillow. "Why does he need me to go to Rose Park?" she wondered. Aya rolled over and closed her eyes, "I hope I get to hear his name tomorrow" she said while smiling. She slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Aya woke up and rubbed her eyes, she was swaying back and forth and fell back on her pillow "I couldn't get that much sleep cause I kept thinking of that danm man" she said angrily. She got up and shrugged it off; she got into normal day clothes and put her necklace on. Aya saw it glow for a second but she thought it must have been her imagination. "What am I supposed to do today...? I don't have work today…" she said while cooking scrambled eggs for herself.

Aya got a coat on and walked out the door, her eyes widen when she saw it was snowing. "Wow so pretty…" she said with a smile on her face, she twirled around while she was walking. Aya walked past the park where she is supposed to meet the man that rescued her yesterday at 5. Aya looked back and saw Kizu coming from the park. She cocked her head to the side and thought "I wonder what he was doing there he normally doesn't like the cold". Aya walked up to Kizu and scared him by jumping on his back. "What the heck Aya!" Kizu yelled while taking her of his back. "Are you ok Kizu" she said looking concerned at him.

Aya looked at Kizu he looked worried about something but he just shook his head no. "What are you doing out today? Normally you're inside with two big blankets on you with the heater at 80 degrees..." Aya said while messing with the snow on the ground. Kizu rolled his eyes and said "Well there's sometimes I come out too I'm not a freaking hermit crab….anyway. What are you doing here missy..."

Aya got up looked up at him with a weird look and told him what happened to her yesterday. Kizu face expression changed from calm to angry. "Aya! Didn't I tell you to be careful! And I'm not going to boss you around but I really don't think you should meet that guy..." Kizu said with a concerning look. Aya just gave him a smile and said "I will be fine…and plus it looked like he needs me to see something….I don't know why but I feel like I need to go Kizu…." Before she could finish a pile of snow was in her face, it slowly slid down and she looked at Kizu. He smirked while slowly making another snow ball "You're too vulnerable and gullible!" He yelled while throwing another snow ball ,Aya rolled and dodged it "Not this time Kizu" she said with a eager smile while throwing a snowball at him.

Kizu caught the snowball in his hand. Her mouth dropped, "How the hell did you catch the snow ball" she exclaimed while making another one. Kizu there the snow ball at her and hit her head and said "you have underestimated me Aya", Aya looked up with an evil glare which made Kizu stepped back. "And I have moves to ya know" she said while coming towards him quickly she threw the snow ball and it hit him right in his nether regions.

Aya gave a big smile and said "Boom I win!" Kizu was down in the snow in the fetal position grabbing down where she hit. "Oh stop being a baby you aren't going to use it anyway" Aya said with a grin. Kizu slowly got up and said "HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT! Ughhhhhhhh…."Aya laughed out loud "When ...i don't ever see you with girls at all! What do you like guys!" Kizu just looked the other way nervously. Ayas eyes widened "What! I have known you for so long and you have never said a danm thing to me!" Kizu became a little red when she said that then looked up at her "It's none of your business". They both looked at each other and busted out laughing. They both laid in the snow looking up at the cloudy sky.

"Kizu… I have a question" Aya asked while looking at Kizu. He gave a glance at her and then said "what is it". Aya sat up and said "Did you ever meet my parents", there was nothing but silence for a couple seconds.

Kizu sighed and said "No I never met your parents all I remember is your grandma that's it." Aya looked at him and felt like he was lying but she knew him for a long time so she could do nothing but believe him. "Also Why haven't you aged…I known you for a while but you still sort of look the same…I don't see any wrinkles..", Kizu froze for a second then looked at her. "Maybe I'm just one of those people who don't show any aging till way later" Kizu said while looking away. Aya looked at him and said "Ok I guess Kizu"

Kizu got up and patted the snow off of his clothing and helped Aya up. "Well I got to get home it is getting cold out here" he said while patting her head and then walking past her. Aya waved her hand goodbye to Kizu then walked back to her house. It was already 3 o clock and Aya was up in her room looking out the window, the snow was lightly falling. Aya went to her mirror to brush her hair, she saw herself in the mirror but different she blinked twice and it was gone. Aya stepped back and was scared. "What was that" Aya said while grabbing her necklace, she felt a pulsating sensation coming from the necklace and she unclamped her hand from it but the necklace just looked as it ever did.

Aya took her necklace off and laid on her bed. "Maybe I'm just tired "she said to herself. Aya closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. In her dream she heard voices. "You know her fate…."; "We can't have her here". There were flashes of different colors and Aya awoke from her dream. Aya sat up and paused for a moment, "What….." Aya mumbled to herself. She noticed she needs to check the time, Aya swung her legs over and grabbed her alarm clock it was 5:00. Her eyes widened "DANMITTT…. IF IT WASN'T FOR HIM I WOULDN'T OF BEEN TIRED AND COULD OF GOTTEN SOME DECENT SLEEP" Aya yelled while putting her necklace on then ran down stairs and putting her boots on. She opened the door and started to run.

She was running so fast her heart was beating and her ears were ringing. The wind and snow was hitting her face, but she didn't care. Aya finally arrived at the park, the man was standing there by the clock tower and he smiled at her. Aya walked up to him and was huffing and puffing. "What took you so long" the man said with a smirk. Aya fell to her knees and said while panting "Shut up it was because of you…" Aya stopped herself from saying it. The man grabbed Ayas hand and put a hand around her waist and pulled her up. "awe your tired I'm sorry" the man looked at Aya with a serious look, Aya pushed him away "ok what is it that you need from me or need to show me". The man looked at her then turned around and said "Follow me". Aya was a little cautious but did as he said. They went into a maze that is made for the children to play in, after turning corner after corner Aya thought it was getting a little tedious. "Ok enough with the Bull crap..What do you need to show me?" Aya asked while having a hand on her hip. The man turned toward the wall He took a big breathe and sighed "hold on one moment", the man rummaged through his shirt and took out something. It was a necklace, the same necklace Aya has. "Why do you have the same necklace as me!" she exclaimed. The man put a finger to his mouth and said "shhhhhh… watch" he put the end of the necklace into what looked like to be a keyhole and turned it.

Lights spread through the cracks and the wall opened. There behind the wall was a mirror scripted with words on the side she could not understand. Aya walked up to the mirror and turned towards the man and asked with a worried look "What is all this". The man came up to her and held his necklace up to her "You see this crystal on our necklace, this is the key. If you want to know about your parents and your past then come with me". Her eyes widened and looked at him " I would love to come with you and all but I don't even know your name yet" Aya said with a concerned look. The man wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close and whispered in her ear "Its Kai" before she could respond he put his necklace up to the mirror and said "Ingreditur" The mirror lit up with all colors and Kai looked towards Aya and said " okay lets go", He grabbed her tightly and jumped through the mirror.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Colors were flashing before her eyes and white specs flying everywhere. Aya was scared and held on tight to Kai. Aya closed her eyes and all of a sudden she felt like she was floating. Her eyes opened and she couldn't believe her eyes.

There was a whole new world in front of her, the sky was pink and blue you could see all sorts of different animals but they weren't normal. Some of the animals had wings or horns, Aya saw a group of fish with wings fly passed her. She looked up into the sky and there were whales swimming around and through the clouds and when Aya looked around she saw there was a city in the distance and what looked like a castle behind it.

There was so much going on she couldn't believe it, she looked down and notice she was hovering over the grass, little different colored specs came swirling around them which made them finally touch the ground, Aya looked at the specs carefully and saw that they were small humanoids with wings. "Are these Fairies!" She yelled while smiling. Aya herd Kai laughing at her, Aya turned around and was about to make a remark before she took a step back at what she saw.

Kai looked different from before, His red hair was less dark and he had horns on his head. A long red tail was behind him and wings on his back. Aya took a couple steps back and pointed at him "What are you..". Kai turned toward her and smiled "I'm part Dragon…I really don't know why your freaking out you are a part of this world too that's why you have those..", Kai was point to her head.

Aya cocked her head and asked" what are you…" before she could finish she was feeling the top of her head and all she felt was something fuzzy. Aya ran up to Kai and grabbed his shirt and asked him "Do you have a mirror". Kai smiled and snapped his finger. A flame appeared floating in midair then it transformed into a mirror. Aya grabbed it quickly and looked at herself.

The color of her eyes changed instead of brown her eyes were purple and on top of her head were brown cat ears. Even her clothes changed, she was wearing a purple dress with a red hood over her and brown boots on. "Am I really part cat.." Aya said with a disbelief look on her face. Kai snickered "You should look at your tail" Ayas eyes widened and looked behind her, there was her tail waving back and forth. She grabbed it and looked at Kai" Why do I have a tail... Why am I part cat...? What is this place!".

Kai took a deep breath in and started to explain "This world is called magia. It's the world that is on the other side of the mirror. No one knows of this place and no one can enter this place but the ones who have this crystal. When I saw you had it around your neck I knew you were from here and I heard you might be able to save us" Aya looked at him "what are you talking about. Save you from what". Kai looked at her "Aya we knew each other long ago as children.. But my father took me away as soon as he married his new wife. She is a demon and wants to destroy this world, she has been mind controlling my father and she has been sending her own demons to kill people and try to infiltrate the kingdom of magia…there's many kingdoms in this world but the most important is the kingdom of the angels.." Kai was pointing at the sky and there Aya saw a beautiful white kingdom in the clouds.

"They help people who worship them and give them offerings, the king of Magia is to and greedy to do any of those things, all he does is sending out men to kill the demons but slowly more and more men get killed. The angels think the demons won't come after them but once all the people who believe in them are dead the angels and there king will lose their power and will be defenseless by the demons." Aya looked confused and asked him "What does that have to do with me?" A gust of wind blew and white specs were floating in the air. "Aya all I know is your mother told me you are connected to the angels somehow and only angels can defeat a demon. But I got to figure more about your past. That's why we're going to go asking and looking around for clues"

Aya sat down and looked into the sky. "This is a lot to take in I will have to say….but I would like to know about my parents and more about myself cause from what it looks like I don't even know myself". Kai sat down beside her and looked at her " I knew you when you were little, you were so cute and always looking for adventure. You are still cute as ever now" Aya blushed at that comment and said "So you really are a dragon? Can I touch your tail and wings?" Kai shook his head up and down. Aya touched his tail with one finger and could feel the scales were slick but rough, and then she grabbed his wing and rubbed it a little. Aya took her hand away, "Wow you weren't kidding".

"Should we start heading towards the city" Kai asked while he got up. Aya smiled and raised her hand toward Kai; He looked at her and helped her up. "You know you're a little bit heavier than you look" Kai commented while walking a bit faster. Aya had an evil grin on her face and came up to Kai and whacked him on the head "I am not! you stupid DRAGON!".


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The road to Magia was a long one, Aya started to drag her feet the longer it took. Kai looked back at her and snorted "What are you a child come on pick your feet up". Aya glared at him and said" Oh shut up my feet hurt and I'm tired because I didn't sleep because of someone". Kai smiled to himself then turned around and walked towards away, "Get on my back then". Aya looked at him with an evil glare but her feet hurt so much she didn't have a choice, so she hopped onto his back.

There was nothing but silence between the two, Aya was blushing really hard and her ears were down in embarrassment. All of a sudden Ayas ears perked up and could hear footsteps coming from far away. "Do you hear that Kai" Aya asked while looking around. Kai turned his head and said "What are you talking about I don't hear anything". Then Aya saw a man walking toward them, She pointed the man and said "See there's a man right there I knew I heard footsteps".

Aya saw the man had medium length blonde hair and had a scar on his face, the colors of his eyes is like the color of sand. The man was wearing some armor and he had a sword on the side of him. Aya got down off of Kai's back and was cautious of the man. The man happily came up to them and asked "What are you guys doing all the way out here you know it's not exactly safe".

Aya looked up at Kai and whispered to him "What is he talking about". Kai sighed and told her "outside the gates of the city demons roam around". Aya got a cold chill up her back and looked up at the man, were heading for the city right now sir". The man had a strong fierce look in his eyes while looking at them, but Aya saw that he wasn't looking at them but past them. Before she could turn around Aya herd Kai yell "Aya Move!" Kai swiftly grabbed her and was up in the air, Aya looked down and there was a Demon. The whole body of the demon was black, it had big muscular arms and sharp claws and a huge mouth that looked like it could rip anything apart. "Do all the Demons look like that Kai!.. That one looks strong", Kai looked down with a nervous look and said "No some are smaller and some are much bigger than that they all look different but this one might be difficult".

Aya was worried about the man below because he only had little armor on him and only his sword. The man below grabbed his sword and sprinted towards the demon, he jumped and started slashing away at the demon but no prevail the demons arms were resistant to his sword. Aya looked up at Kai and yelled" Why isn't his sword working against that demon!" Kai told her "because from the looks of it he is just a Squire! A knight in training! They only get the lower level sword that can defeat smaller demons and monsters but if he was an actual knight he could defeat this thing!".

Aya felt her body having a weird sensation while watching them battle. Then all of a sudden she told Kai "Drop me now", Kai hesitated and said "What are you crazy!" Aya looked at him with a fierce look and said "Drop me now or this man is dead" Kai gritted his teeth and let Aya go.

Aya closed her eyes and felt a weird sensation and then all of a sudden she felt a pulse throughout her body, She opened her eyes and did a flip before she hit the ground on her feet. Kai smirked and said "Nice landing". Her ear were ringing with words and at first she couldn't hear them right but all of a sudden she herd two words that she recognize and said them out loud "Shadow Claws". Aya felt a burning sensation in her arms and then she saw they were transforming; she could see a transparent shadow like arm covering her actual arm. She closed her eyes because she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Aya heard a voice in her head, "Fight…Fight…You are here in this world now. You have discovered one of your powers...now. Fight!".

She felt a surge of power pulse through her arms and legs, Aya started to run toward the demon with all the energy she had. The man jumped back from the demon, and yelled at Aya "Don't go near it!.. Its opening its mouth! It will spit acid at you! Get Back!". She jumped high over him and smirked at him, the demon spit a big wad at acid at Aya she covered herself with her shadow claws. "This danm cocky ass girl" the man mumbled under his breath. Her tail waved back and forth then she sprinted for the demon and slashed at his arm. The demon took a step back and his arm fell down from the ground, black ooze came from the demons arm. Kai came swooping down and said to Aya "Let me finish this",Aya stared at him and asked " what are you going to do?". Kai smiled then pointed his hand to the demon like a gun. A single shot of fire shot from his finger at the speed of light into the demons head. The demon evaporated into thin air.

Aya ran up to Kai and held him up with her claw "Why the hell didn't you do that earlier". Kai looked at her and said "I wanted to see what you would do". Aya gritted her teeth "I outta knock you out with these danm claws", Kai pushed her off and went up to the man and asked if he was ok.

The man looked at Aya then back at Kai, "I'm Fine thanks for helping me. I wish I was a fucking knight already so I could have a real sword and kill all these danm demons." The man clenched his sword in his hand and then put it back on his side. "What do you have to do to become a real knight ummm…what's your name" Aya asked while staring at the man. "oh I'm sorry.. My name is Mark.. And well our king is real stubborn I have been on many quest and have killed so many demons but he still sees me unworthy of becoming a knight so I'm out here trying to find a very challenging quest".

Ayas claws slowly disappeared and then she whispered in Kai's ear then looked at Mark. "Well we might have a big quest for you then, you can help us out" Aya said with a big grin on her face. Mark looked at them and said what type of quest". Kai put an arm around Mark and said "it's a long story but we can tell you while walking to Magia". Mark took Kais arm off him and looked at Aya then he pinched one of her ears. Aya jumped in pain and yelled at him "What the hell did you do that for you ass!" Mark started laughing out loud then said "This will be interesting …ok I will hear you guys out". The two told Mark about their quest as the walk on towards Magia.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The road to magia was a little longer than they thought it was but finally they arrived in the city. All around them were buildings of different shapes and sizes, as well as different people from Hybrids, Elves, Fairies, and many more. Aya looked around at the different shop names; she saw ones that were called Witches Tavern, Hybrid Market, and Centaur Baber shop, and so on. Ayas eyes brighten when she was shops that were only from two to three feet tall. She went up towards one and crouched to see what was going to come out from inside. In a sudden flash Aya backed up with a start a fairy was hovering in front of her eyes and was trying to offer something. " Would you like Fairy cakes? Or sugar plum waffles with whip cream?" The little fairy said with a cheery voice.

Aya smiled and looked at the others "These are shop that fairies run? Oh my god there so cute I just want to hug them to death!". The fairy flew back and bit and said "please don't" with a worried voice and then she said "But you should try these Fairy cakes there tastier than unicorn muffins" Aya looked at her and though about it and her mouth dropped and she yelled "THERE NOT REALLY MADE OUT OF FAIRYS AND UNICORNS RIGHT!". The little fairy giggled, "No miss, It what the creature put into food or whatever they make, why it's called Fairy cakes or unicorn muffins, We use or fairy dust to make it really sweet." Aya put her hand over her heart and sighed with relief. Kai came up behind her, bent down and gave the fairy a coin to pay for the fairy cakes. The fairy smiled and said "Thank you".

Mark came up to them and said "There's a shop I know that's a couple roads down that can really help us on our journey" Aya frowned and said " but I wanna eat the fairy cakes!". Mark looked at her, walked up to her and grabbed the fairy cakes and threw it in his mouth then started walking. Aya stood there for a second and eyes were watering, Then she saw the fairy come up to her " Don't cry here's some more just for you" Aya smiled at her and thanked the little fair got up and looked at Kai, " could you hold these for a minute." Kai gave her a questioning look and said" I thought you wanted fairy cakes?" "I do, but…. IMMA BEAT MARKS ASS FIRST FOR eating something given to me by Fairy!" Kai cocked his head but before he could ask, Aya started running towards Mark. Kai sighed and ran after them.

Mark was rubbing his head and stopped in front of a shop with a eerie feel around it. "You didn't have to hit that hard Aya" Mark said while glaring at her. Aya looked up at the shop and a shiver was sent down her spine from staring at it. "What's with this shop Mark, Its creep and looks closed down"

Mark had a huge grin and said " Have you forgotten ? This is magia things here are way different here." Mark pointed to a small shiny bell hanging from the sign on the door, he raised up and flicked the bell three times. The area around them got dark and Aya looked back, everyone has stopped moving. The shop itself looked like it was a brand new shop. "What happened mark why is nothing moving around us" Aya asked while moving towards the door. "Let's just say only few people know about this shop and the things sold her are not really legal". Mark opened the door and went in, Kai and Aya followed him.

The shop smelled of incense and wax candles, there were jars of herbs, food, gems and even unidentified objects. Aya came up to a couple of jars that looked like they had intestines inside. She walked away from them and wandered the shop. Kai looked at the jewels and gems on the other side of the shop; Mark was waiting at the front where the herbs and shop keeper should be. Aya was wandering and then felt a presence of someone behind her, She spun around and hit into something hard.

Aya looked up and saw a man before her who had long silver hair in a braid with deep piercing red eyes. The man work a long dark cloak and seemed familiar to her but she couldn't exactly tell, then all of a sudden he went up to Mark and said " Why is she here" Mark pointed towards Kai, the man gave him a hard glare and then went back towards Aya. "What do you need from this shop miss" he said with a calm voice.

Aya told him about all that has happened and the man just shook his head up and down. "Well first we need to figure out what you are and who you parents are, I would like you guys to sit at the table back behind those curtains" the man said while pointing behind him.

The group went and sat down while the man got a couple things around his shop. Aya was getting nervous; Kai put his hand on hers "it's going to be ok don't worry". The man came from behind the curtains and sat down next to Aya. The man put a small amount of rocks in the middle of the table then set up some sticks on top, he looked at her and said "Give me your hand". She hesitated for a second then put out her hand towards the man, quickly the man sliced her hand a little, and she winced from the pain. He took out what looked like a small stick voodoo doll and let her blood drip on it. She took her hand away and he put the doll with the sticks, The man looked at Kai "You can light it right". Kai smirked and pointed towards the sticks and lit it up. The man quickly threw purple dust on the fire.

They sat and waited what would happen. Then all of a sudden two figures showed, a man and a woman. The woman was part like Aya and the man had wings of an angel. It shown the man was being cast away from the other angels. The fire flickered a little bit and aya looked closer, There she saw the couple was fighting demons, the man was devoured as the woman ran away. Tears started to form in her eyes. She also saw in the fire the woman was at the mirror where she came from and she saw a man on the other side. "That's Kizu!" Aya shouted, they looked at her and continued to watch. The man took Aya and the mother ran away from the mirror, the flame turned to smoke and disappeared. The man looked at Aya and said "You know what this means right?" "I'm part angel…but where are my wings "Aya looked confused.

"Every angel is different and because you part angel it could happen anytime, you can't always control it and do you know why your father was cast away from the angel kingdom?", Aya shook her head no. "Angels are forbid to be with a different kind other than them but your dad loved your mother so he was with her anyway". Aya breathed in deeply and let out a big sigh "We need to find the Dragon king's castle but its hidden" Kizu got up and grabbed a old looking piece of paper and laid it out on the table. "You need to find the Dragon gems and this map will help you, the dragon gems are hard to find you got to ask around where the gems could be in a certain area. Now saying that, I'm not going to give this up for free". Mark smirked and got up and grabbed something from his bag. A big bag of marshmallows were in his hand. The man glared at him "it's going to take a little bit more than that mark" Mark snickered "oh.. we can do something about that later on in the night." Aya looked at the man and she smiled big "Oh my god it's you! Kizu I thought it was you!

Kizu smacked his forehead "I knew you were going to figure it out sooner or later….ughhh anyway it's getting late you guys don't have a place to stay do you?" The group shook their heads and Kizu pointed to the stares and walked away. As Aya walked up the stairs with Kai she looked back and saw Mark talking to Kizu about something but couldn't tell, her ears felt like they were being blocked. As she was about to go into a room Kai stopped her "Aya are you alright?" Aya looked down then back at him, "I'm fine just trying to keep my head up and not think of bad things I guess..." Kai grabbed her hand and lead her into the room, he sat on the bed "Kai what are you doing" Aya said while looking down blushing. He sighed and grabbed her hand again and pulled her into him. He caressed the top of her head "You can cry its fine to let it out every once in a while, I understand I lost my mom to these retched demons as well" Ayas eyes widen and her body was shivering, Tears started to form then slowly streamed down her face. "I wish I could have at least seen them face to face! I'm going to kill every last danm demon if it kills me!" Aya cried out loud. Kai rubbed her back and put his chin on her head. She felt herself slowly fall asleep as he hums a lullaby that seemed familiar but she was too tired to try to figure out what it was.


End file.
